Although manually operable sliding doors for railroad cars, including remotely controlled power means for closing the doors, are presently known, these known doors do not necessarily provide for unlocking the power means from the doors after the doors have been closed, so that upon subsequent manual operation of the doors, the operator must also overcome the resistance of the power means when opening the doors manually.